


Propose

by eL27



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Bottom Ichinose Tokiya, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Shounen-ai, ototoki
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eL27/pseuds/eL27
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Ittoki Otoya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Propose

Ittoki Otoya itu bukan mahasiswa yang mudah tertarik kepada orang lain. Di usianya yang menginjak 22 tahun ini, bisa dihitung berapa kali Otoya menjalin hubungan romantis dengan perempuan atau laki-laki.

Iya, Otoya itu _bisexual_ , mempunyai kecenderungan suka pada lawan jenis ataupun sesama jenis. Sayangnya meskipun dia seorang _bisexual,_ hubungan yang ia jalin dengan pasangannya tidak pernah bertahan lama. Paling lama hanyalah beberapa bulan kemudian mereka berpisah. Maka dari itu sekarang Otoya sangat malas untuk mencari kekasih baru. Ia lebih menikmati hidupnya yang sekarang, sibuk dengan _band_ musik bentukkannya atau sebagai atlet basket di kampusnya.

Otoya itu tidak begitu sering memperhatikan lingkungan sekitarnya. Ia populer memang karena banyak yang mengenalnya sebagai seorang vokalis sekaligus gitaris _band,_ juga sebagai Otoya si _point guard_ tim basket kampusnya. Banyak mahasiswi ataupun mahasiswa yang jelas mengatakan jika mereka adalah _fans_ Otoya. Intinya, Otoya itu populer.

Hanya saja Otoya tidak memanfaatkan kepopuleran dirinya untuk memacari _fans_ yang terang-terangan menyatakan cinta padanya. Otoya selalu menolak dengan halus pernyataan cinta mereka. Sedang tidak ingin membangun komitmen, katanya.

Namun, ketika tiba-tiba ia melihat tim pemandu sorak kampusnya yang memberikan semangat kepada tim basketnya yang sedang bertanding, Otoya lupa diri. Salah satu dari anggota pemandu sorak itu menarik hatinya. Otoya jatuh hati. Permainannya kacau karena ia terus-menerus memperhatikan betapa cantik dan luwesnya gerakan _cheers_ seorang pemuda yang berhasil membuat Otoya terpikat pada pandangan pertama.

Sampai akhirnya sebuah bola basket mengenai wajahnya. Ia jatuh terduduk dan mengaduh kesakitan pastinya. Namun rasanya, rasa sakit yang ia rasakan menghilang begitu saja begitu melihat pemuda cantik itu berdiri di depannya, menanyakan keadaannya.

“Apa kau baik-baik saja? Hidungmu berdarah!” tukas pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Otoya berdiri.

Suara lembut juga telapak tangan halus yang Otoya sambut kembali berhasil membuat Otoya jatuh hati pada pemuda itu. Alih-alih mengucapkan terima kasih dan bangun dari posisi ia jatuh, Otoya justru berjongkok di depan pemuda itu, tangannya menggenggam telapak tangan halus itu semakin erat.

“ _Will you marry me_?” Ucapan spontan Otoya langsung menghebohkan teman-teman satu timnya juga tim pemandu sorak yang  
mendengarnya.

Otoya tersenyum layaknya orang idiot ketika melihat wajah kaget bercampur malu pemuda di hadapannya. Sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Otoya ingin memiliki pemuda di hadapannya.

Pemuda manis itu adalah Ichinose Tokiya, salah satu anggota tim pemandu sorak Universitas Saotome. Seorang _ace_ di tim pemandu sorak yang tentu saja banyak orang menyukainya.

Hari itu, Tokiya tidak pernah membayangkan ia akan mendapatkan pernyataan lamaran dari orang asing yang bahkan tidak ia kenal. Terlebih lagi hal itu disaksikan oleh orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Mereka berdua lantas menjadi pusat perhatian dalam sekejap. Wajahnya memerah sampai telinga, tiba-tiba ia sangat gugup ketika melihat senyum lebar dan menawan pemuda yang saat ini berlutut dihadapannya.

  
[•••]


End file.
